


Changes (turn and face the strange)

by Rainbowfunnk



Category: four swords - Fandom, four swords manga
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Friends, Mild Mental Breakdown, Not really but whatever, Other, Sibling Bonding, mental health, mild depiction of self harm but its very very tame, platoinic relationship, this fic is a lot about blue and vio and their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfunnk/pseuds/Rainbowfunnk
Summary: Vio had been forced to move into his uncle's house for the time being.Blue was trying to make Vios life a living hell. Vio’s current motive wasn't so far off the other way around.She went to sleep at ungodly hours of the night, and constantly woke Vio up with her ceaseless pacing and habit of showering late into the night and early into the morning. She was so relentless about everything being in order Vio wondered how she ever got a single moment to relax, but after awhile he realized she didn't, anyways. Every once in a while, out of boredom, Vio would shove something out of its tape-zone, or toss a shirt onto the floor, or take a paperclip out of its place and stick it in another drawer. After his third time moving her pink highlighter out of its respective place, Vio woke up and looked in the mirror to see ‘STOP MOVING MY SHIT, FUCKWAD” scrawled on his cheek and down his neck in sharpie.This was going to be an interesting living situation.





	Changes (turn and face the strange)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IVE WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOREVER SORRY HAHRDHFAHHH  
> ive wanted to do something about blue and vio involving thier mental health for a long time. one of the last scenes (youll know which one) has been inmy head for like 2 years now. this isnt beta-ed or anytning and im not gonna proof-read so sorryyryyr hahahhhahaa  
> also heres the ages for the characters:  
> vio, blue, zelda and shadow: 15  
> red:14  
> green:17

“Oof- okay! I think that's everything.”

Vio turned to look from the dresser back to Green, who dropped one more box onto the pile that had accumulated around the door. Everything had been shoved over to Vio’s side of the room by the help of Vios cousins, who did most of the heavy lifting while Vio got his things put away. “I hope you have enough room for everything,” Green added sheepishly, idling in the space behind where Vio stood. Vio just nodded.

Vio had been forced to move into his uncle's house for the time being. His uncle Dominic and his two sons had been welcoming enough- the oldest and youngest of Vio’s cousins, Green and red, had been warm and even greeted Vio with a hug, regardless of not seeing Vio since they were in diapers. Dominic had been less warm, but as kind as he could be- He was a grizzled Chief of Police who ran his house like basic training. He was more lax with Vio however, at least for his first few weeks. 

Vio didn't mind most of his family- Green and Red were actually pretty cool, and were always inviting Vip to hang out with them. No, Vio’s real issue lies with his roommate.

Blue was the original resident of the room Vio was staying in. When Vio had arrived, he had been greeted with a line of tape along the center of the room, one side already populated with all of Blue’s things, perfectly organized and situated. He hadn't gotten a greeting from Blue, either. 

Green turned and spotted Blue as she stomped down the stairs as Vio organized. “Where you headed, Blue?”

Blue looked up and replied quietly enough for Vio not to be able to hear. Green gave a laugh and a goodby, and Vio heard the front door slam shut. Green stepped back into the room and gave a wry smile. “Sorry about Blue- Shes still a little upset about not having a room to herself anymore”.

Vio nodded in response- to an extent he understood. Having half of your room vacated to have who might as well be a complete stranger move in would be frustrating for anyone. The tape was overkill, though.

Vios finished shoving his clothes into his dresser, turning toward the rest of the boxes he had yet to situate. Deciding to procrastinate for a bit after Green left him alone, he decided to snoop around Blues side of the room. 

If there was anything you could learn about Blue from looking around at her side of the room, is that she was so organized it was almost cartoonish. She had little outlines of tape on her desk where her laptop, notebook and pens were supposed to go, each one perfectly fitted to its item. She had made her own dividers for the inside of her drawers, and everything was organized not only alphabetically, but by use, and every one of her notebooks were color-coded. Her label maker had definitely had its work cut out for it, as every single thing was labeled, both in her desk and around the entire room. Her bed was so perfectly made vio was certain she didn't even use it unless she was sleeping-it was clear the chair in the corner was here she sat when she wasn't at her desk. Her entire closet was also color-coded, and her clothes hangers were labeled with whatever was on the respective hanger. Her walls were barren, save for a just-as-arranged corkboard and a single Against Me! Poster on the back of her door. 

She had a few picture frames on her desk. One had a picture of she and Uncle Dominic, with her holding what seemed to be a calendar with a sticker on each date. Both she and Dominic were grinning from ear to ear, with Dominic's arms wrapped tightly around Blues shoulders, who looked like she had been crying.

The second was of Blue and her two brothers. All three of them seemed to be much younger than they were now, and the picture frame had clearly been a gift from Red, as it was covered in foam stickers and glitter glue. In the picture, Blue and Green had there arms wrapped around Red, who was sitting on both of their shoulders and seemed to be laughing. They were all wearing their Hyrule Red Lions hockey jerseys, one of which Vio recognized hanging on the wall in Red’s room.

The last one seemed to be of a pretty, kinky-haired girl of a similar age as Vio and Blue. Though the girl was in the center of the shot, Vio could make out Blues arm around her waist from the corner of the shot. The girl seemed to be laughing, holding a label from Blues label maker that said ‘my wife’ on it.

Though Blue seemed to be a pretty big stick in the mud based on the rest of her room, she seemed to have a weirdly good music taste- Most of her CDs seemed to be some form of 80s rock, and a few mixtapes that seemed to be gifts from Green, Red, and someone who signed all of the disks as ‘Z’. She had several albums from the same band as the poster on her door. Vio popped one out and into the stereo and listened for a bit as he finished organizing.

Vio finished getting all of his stuff organized at around midnight, and managed to fall asleep around one am. Blue still hasn't returned, so Vio assumed she was spending the night at someones house and decided to sleep late the next day. He slept decently for the next few hours, when he was suddenly rudely awakened by someone's fingers jabbing into his ribcage. He jolted awake, squinting into the dark for whoever had just assaulted him. He managed to make out the figure of Blue looming over him. Her hair was ratty and she seemed to be in the clothes that she had left in, and although Vio couldn't see her face, she seemed pissed.

“Did you use one of my fuckin’ CDs?” She croaked, her voice gravely and low. 

“Yeah?” Vio sputtered still barely conscious.

“Put the fuckin’ disk back in the fuckin’ case when youre done with it,” She growled, shoving the CD right into Vios face before sulking off, loudly slamming the disk back into its case and slamming it onto its spot in the CD rack. She didn't even take off her shoes as she fell onto her bed, curling into a ball and going motionless.

That was one way to introduce yourself.

\---

Blue was trying to make Vios life a living hell. Vio’s current motive wasn't so far off the other way around.

Even though she had seemed to have gotten home and gone to sleep at around four am that morning, when Vio stirred around nine she was gone yet again. Vio wasn't sure when she even slept, anyways. She went to sleep at ungodly hours of the night, and constantly woke Vio up with her ceaseless pacing and habit of showering late into the night and early into the morning. She was so relentless about everything being in order Vio wondered how she ever got a single moment to relax, but after awhile he realized she didn't, anyways. Every once in a while, out of boredom, Vio would shove something out of its tape-zone, or toss a shirt onto the floor, or take a paperclip out of its place and stick it in another drawer. After his third time moving her pink highlighter out of its respective place, Vio woke up and looked in the mirror to see ‘STOP MOVING MY SHIT, FUCKWAD” scrawled on his cheek and down his neck in sharpie. Admittedly that wasn't one of his proudest moments when it wouldn't wash off, causing Green and Red to howl with laughter at the breakfast table, but Uncle Dominic said Blue would get a good tongue-lashing for it, and that was enough of a payoff. It went back-and-forth like this for a while, with Vio doing tiny little indirect things to piss her off, until it hit a boiling point. Vio woke up at three in the morning to Blue taking a shower, he poured baby powder on her head from over the shower rod. Vio had been damn near chased out of the house by Blue, hair still dripping wet with the shower rod held over her head as she tried to swing it at him. Green wrestled the rod out of her hands, and ran back into the bathroom to put it back, while Red backed her into a corner and got her to calm down. She closed in on herself, hugging her knees and locking herself in place, still in nothing but the pajamas she had thrown on before she ran after Vio and her entire head still soaked with suds. Vio tried to defend himself from Uncle Dom (“Why am I in trouble, she tried to KILL me!”), but he had none of it, and made Vio sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

Admittedly, he felt a little bad. He had never really seen Blue get so outwardly upset like that before, let alone physically go after him like that. It WAS her room, and her need to be clean really wasn't that difficult of a demand to follow if he put in the tiniest bit of effort. Even though the pacing and late-night showering was infuriating, Vio was the one invading her space, and he might as well be at least CIVIL.

The next day, when Blue was gone (like she always was), Vio went to clean what was left of the mess he made in the bathroom. Unsurprised by the fact that Blue had already seemed to have scrubbed every inch of the bathroom with a toothbrush, Vio made his bed and organized his shelves and drawers, deciding that that should get the point of a peace offering across. He also left her a single bottle of diet pop on her nightstand, where she usually left them if she wasn't finished with one (diet pop was the only thing Vio had ever seen her eat or drink, so he assumed she must really like it). She didn't come around for awhile, but the diet pop disappeared, and her pacing seemed to lessen, even if only a little bit.

It wasn't until it was about to hit the four month point that Vio and Blue had what you could qualify as a conversation. Vio had been doodling at Blues desk when he took a moment to look at the picture of that pretty girl holding the label. He picked up the frame and really looked at it for a few moments, before Blue seemed to materialize behind him, lightly stating, “Don't smudge the frame”.  
Vio didn't get a laugh from Blue when he jumped and nearly dropped it, but she did give what could be classified as a smile and scoffed the tiniest bit, and that was the closest he had ever gotten. 

Before Vio could reply, she tilted her head a bit and remarked in a quiet, fond voice, “She's beautiful, isn't she?”

“Yeah, she is,” Vio nodded, examining it over once more. “ You have a crush on her?”

Blue grinned (holy shit) and rolled her eyes, snatching the frame from his grasp.

“I'm not that ugly, am I? She's my girlfriend.”

Vio didn't stop his jaw from dropping.

“You have a GIRLFRIEND?”

“Three years next September. I can't believe it either.” She made work of carefully wiping Vios fingerprints off of the glass with the bottom of her pullover and gingerly set it back on the desk. “I'm the luckiest jackass in all of Hyrule.”

With that she grabbed her back and floated out, not making a single noise as she went, as if she hadn't just wildly changed Vio’s entire perspective of her.

Vio learned a lot of things about Blue he had no idea of in later conversations. Her girlfriends name was Zelda- she was the first person Blue ever came out to, and they got together shortly after Blue started presenting. NOt only was Blue in marching band, but she was incredibly dedicated, and most of her daytime absence was due to summer practice and sectionals. Though she was a skeptic, she loved “ghost hunting”, and she and her brothers did it all the time ,Vio had even been invited recently, and he understood why she enjoyed it so much. Green and Red were total believers, and he and Blue had ducked into a hallway of the vacant house they were visiting and began to move things around to scare them. This was when Vio learned that Blue had a bit of a mischievous side, and a fun one at that. She tripped over a chair at one point and screamed, claiming to have been dragged across the room by an invisible force to a very convinced Green and Red, with Vio playing along. They both nearly cried from holding in their laughter as Green and Red began to call out to the ghosts in the house. It was the most fun Vio had had in a long time.

She liked to play video games just as much as her brothers, even though she was absolutely disgraceful at them. She could barely even keep on the track during Mario Kart, so she was a good opponent if you wanted an easy win (though she always claimed the game was rigged). She was also diabetic, which Green and Red had both mentioned once or twice before she did. She let Vio check his blood sugar, and laughed at him when it was lower than it was supposed to be. She laughed even harder when for a moment Vio thought he was dying because of it. She let him watch mesmerized as she put on her Omnipod, and showed him where she kept her Glucagon in her room incase she ever fainted. Vio wouldn't admit it even if it killed him, but the fact that she trusted him enough to save her during a medical crisis made him feel kind of good.

Blue was also huge on music, and seemed excited when Vio asked to borrow her Against me! CD once again. She would constantly pile him with every Queen and Billy Joel mixtape she could find in her collection, and always demand a full and detailed oral essay on his thoughts about every single one. Vio at one point caught her dancing around the kitchen to Frankie Valli, to which she whacked him on the head with her spatula when he was discovered after not being able to hold in his laughter. She made Zelda a mixtape for their three year anniversary, and ignored VIo when he requested she put Despacito on it three times with little an acknowledgement other than a roll of the eyes. A few times she sat at the piano in the foyer, taking requests from her brothers on what songs to play as Red and Green gave absolutely horrid karaoke renditions of the lyrics, Blue barely being able to keep on time from laughing so hard.

Before Vio knew it, it had been almost seven months living with his cousins, and they were feeling like a family. A REAL family. Even he and Blue seemed to be working together really functionally, even if her cleanliness was still a little hard to deal with. One evening, it was almost dinnertime when Blue came home late from school, like she usually did, hands trembling like leaves in the wind and eyes streaking with tears. She could barely speak as she sputtered,

“I-i--i--i-i g-... I got s-s-s-six m-m-months straight with...without having a meltdown,” She sobbed, shakily holding up three charts identical to the one she was holding in the framed picture on her desk. Everyone jumped up from the table and swarmed her, jumping and hugging her with joy, laughing and congratulating her. Vio even got a hug from her, which sent a jolt of shock through his entire body and leaving him frozen in shock for a few moments (though Blue didn't seem to notice). Uncle Dominic bought everyone ice cream that night, a rare occasion as a reward for whatever Blue had done. It wasn't until Vio was about to fall asleep that night that he realized that Blue had been in anger management and therapy for years, and that was where she was a lot of the time she wasn't home. He was so stunned he didn't realize this sooner that it didn't even phase him when Blue wished him goodnight for the first time, and he reciprocated as if it were something they did every night.

“Vio,” Blue sat up in her chair, pulling her legs up to cross her legs and squinted at him from across the room. Vio hummed in response, raising his eyebrows but not looking away from his book, propped on his legs as he lazily spun his bookmark around in his hand. “What happened to your parents?”

Vios face flushed, and he felt his blood go cold. His heart began to race, and he still didn't look as he slammed his book shut and shoved it away. 

“Why do you fucking care?”

Venom coated his voice, and Blues face flushed at that.

“Geez dude, I was just asking, you don't have to-”

“Yeah, and you don't have to organize your room like fucking Hitler, but you do it anyways, yeah? Go back to group therapy if you wanna hear someones life story.”

He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Blues eyes went wide, and her entire body began to shudder. She was going to scream at him, and throw the chair at him, and probably punch him. She was going to fucking deck him and he deserved it.

“What,” He stood, sneering at her. “Do you not know how to respond without using your fists?” He had no right to get mad at her and he knew it- it was just a question, and she was being respectful of him by asking him instead of looking it up, and he insulted her. Vio felt his stomach drop as she stood up, and was sure she would cross their stupid fucking tape border and beat him senseless, but she just stood there, eyes wide, fists balled, glued to the floor.

The silence was unbearable.

Then, Blue gasped, put her hand to her mouth, and began to sob.

And then she was gone.

Violet himself sink to the floor, hugging his knees. He heard Green chase her to the door, try to talk her down, but she didn't give him the time of day, and the front door slammed closed. He came storming into their room moments later, eyes wide, rage pooling off of him in waves. 

“She asked about my parents,” Vio choked, “I didn't mean it”.

Green just stared at him with wide, unreadable eyes for a few unbearable moments, before calling out to Red that he was off to look for Blue, grabbing his keys and running out the door. Red came in a few minutes later, and tried to ask Vio what happened. Vio aptly told him what he told Green, and Red did nothing but pat his shoulder before disappearing to wait in the living room in case Blue came back. 

Blue didnt come back, even after Green and Uncle Dominic split up to look for her late into the evening. Vio tried to call Zelda to see if Blue had run to her, but all it did was make Zelda panic and begin searching as well. Green came home at midnight, looking exhausted and emotionally drained and heartbroken. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep while Uncle Dominic called his station to tell them Blue was missing. It wasn't until well after two that Red came into Blue and Vio’s room and sat down on her bed.

He made a mess of the bed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, not saying a word to vio for a long while.

“I'm sorry about your parents.”

Vio felt sick.

“It's not an excuse.”

“It's not… But i think you know that.”

Vio nodded and felt his eyes fill with tears, which he tried to blink away. Red noticed as vio put his hands underneath his glasses, and stepped over to Vios bed, settling next to him and putting his arm around his shoulders.

“I was such a piece of shit to her, Red,” He choked, his throat feeling like it was full of lava. “ I was such a fucking asshole and she forgave me anyways, and I moved her stuff around and poured fuckin baby powder on her when shes letting me stay in her room and I made fun of her for going to therapy and…” He stifled a sob as Red pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder. “She asked about my parents and she's the only one that didn't know and it's not her fault their both fucking dead but I got so fucking mad at her for no fucking reason and-”

He let go. He let himself go, and cry for the first time since his mother died, even though he told himself he wouldn't. He fell in on himself, and sobbed for what felt like hours. Red didn't say anything, just pulling him closer and rubbing his shoulder. It wasn't until he calmed down that Red left to let him fall into an uneasy rest.

Blue didnt come back in the morning, or the afternoon. Uncle Dominic let the three of them stay home from school, and Green went driving around scouting for her as he did the night before. Red went through her phone, which she had left, and tried to call everyone she knew in case she had fled to a friends house, but it was to no avail. Zelda showed up late in the afternoon, eyes wide with fear. She was tailed by one of Blues friends from band, Shadow, who sat on her bed and tried to lighten the mood by joking about her room setup. 

“It's unfortunate that we meet this way,” Zelda sighed, holding out a hand to Vio, “But it's nice to meet you. Blue has talked about you a lot, recently…”

It was a nice sentiment, but it only made Vios guilt swell even more. Zelda sat in Blues chair, and Shadow and she told Vio a few funny stories with Blue from the past few years. After a few hours, they left as well, both leaving their phone numbers in case Blue turned up that night. Vio got in bed at five pm and layed there for what felt like forever before going onto Blues laptop to look for something, anything. When he opened it up, the first thing on the screen was a single Microsoft document, titled “DIARY” in rainbow font.

Vio scoured the doc for hours. Each entry was labeled with the date and time, and how Blue rated her day overall. Most were lower than 5/10, but a few hit eight and nine out of ten. One entry, written two months to the date earlier stated:

We all went to the mall today. Vio really likes clothes. I actually like Vio a lot. He’s funny when he isn't being an asshole. 9/10.

Another was only a week after that, when Blue had stayed out of the house for a long stretch of time. Vio felt his heart drop as he read:

I FEEL LIKE SUCH A MESS I'M Afa NIGHTMARE IMS JA DISASTER IN NEVER DO ANYTHING WRvaITE I HATaaE IT HATJE AKDFLffafgafaAKAL L ADNAN IM SORYRY IM THIEHNG I SWEAR IM TRYING AIM TaRINF IM TRING fIM TRYINGIM TRYING SHES SOUNDSERSTNADNIG I DONT DEafSEERVE HER I DONT IM SERRIBLE IM AWFUL KIM FUCKING SICK I HAvafTE I HATE I HATE IM SORYRYY IM SYREJ IM SO R R YYY

He had to close the computer after that. He laid awake for a few hours before falling into an uneasy rest.

He woke up shortly to hear the sink running. He assumed it was someone getting up to go to the bathroom and barely even rose before falling back asleep.

He woke up again what he assumed was shortly after, though it was a bit lighter outside. He wrote it off a second time and tried to fall back asleep for a while.

The third time he woke up it was too much. The sun was almost over the trees outside, the sky a sickly white color gleaning through the blinds and making the entire room look just as ill. He nearly threw himself out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. How long had it been? It was still pitch black the first time he woke up. He raced down the stairs, hearing the rushing sink from the downstairs bathroom instead of he and Blues. He booked it across the kitchen, to the doorway, where the door was barely cracked, letting a ribbon of light illuminate the tile floor. He slammed the door open.

It was Blue.

She looked like shit. She clearly hasn't bathed since before she had run off, and she was in the same clothes she was in when she left. Her hair was ratty and all over the place, stained brown in some places with some horrible smelling substance. She was chewing on a large chunk of her matted hair, and her eyes were wide and glassy, lined with heavy purple bags underneath.

“...Blue?”

Blues hands were still shaking. Her hands, which had been running under the sink water for god knows how long, were boiling red. Some of the skin on the backs of them were peeling, and she had clearly been scratching at them for hours. It seemed she had gone from working on just her hands to up her forearms as well, which were still dripping with suds. Fat globs of soap dribbled from her elbows and onto the puddle that filled the entire bathroom floor.

“I'm sorry,” She gasped. “I feel dirty.”

Her eyes twitched and filled with tears. “Im really, really dirty.”

Vio, for the first time since meeting her, watch Blue dissolve and fall apart. She put her wreaked hands up to her eyes and began to sob, caving in on herself. She shakily lumbered over to Vio, who rushed to meet her, and wrapped her arms around her. She screamed into his shoulder, and Vio turned the sink off. Her entire body was shaking. She apologized over and over, and Vio just rubbed her back and shushed her, feeling his own eyes begin to pool with tears. He heard everyone waking up upstairs, and come charging down the stairs, gasping in relief when they saw Blue and in horror when they saw the state she was in.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Dominic called the station to tell them they had found Blue. Green sat on the sink while she showered, and they battered her with a million questions when she was completely calm. She didn't seem to want to tell where she had gone or what she had done, but she just sighed and said she was relieved to be back. Vio called Zelda and Shadow to tell them Blue had come home, who seemed to be running through the front door the moment he hung up the phone. It wasn't until noon, hours after she had come home, that Vio got the chance to even speak with her.

“I'm sorry,” Is the first thing out of his mouth.

“I know” she sighs. “Im sorry for asking about-”

“Don't be”, he cut her off. “I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.

Blue just nodded. She sunk further into her blankets and closed her eyes.

“I went off of my medication last week.”

“Why?”

Blue shifted a bit and sighed.

“Didn't think i needed it anymore. I was wrong.”

“No kidding.”

Vio felt a pang of guilt as he was worried she’d get upset again, but she just smiled and laughed.

“You're alright, VIo.”

Vio felt his face flush.

“At least one of us has to be.”

Blue laughed again, and curled into her blankets. Within a few moments she was asleep. Vio bit his lip, and thanked whatever god that was out there that his new sister had come home safe.


End file.
